


Reward

by Deadders



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadders/pseuds/Deadders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy's little plan of seducing a certain Iron Dragon Slayer may have worked a little too well! (Based off of the 487 chapter cover and Rboz's dancing comic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

It started with the jingle of small bells, the smell of incense and sweet wine, and the gentle brush of cool night air, followed by soft conversation and gentle laughter. Levy giggled, stretching her arms over her head as she watched her dragon slayer smirk in triumph, his hands busy at the buckle of his belt. He'd gently tossed her onto the cushions after sweeping her up from the dance floor, ignoring her indignant squeaks as he carried her off, protesting the entire way to their room. But he'd merely patted her ass, nipping her exposed thigh gently, silencing her with a gentle rumble of his throat. Once they had reached their room, he let her down, pulling her into a searing kiss as he pushed the door closed. 

She'd caught him off guard at dinner, waltzing into the common room in nothing but the flimsy outfit she'd slipped into her bag at the last minute. She'd bought it the week before as a present for the dragon slayer, but they had both been far too busy for her to present it to him. She had hoped that with this mission, she'd find the time and space to put it on. It seemed as thought that luck was on her side; both Lucy and Natsu were late, their client wasn't expecting them till the morning, and Lily had stayed behind in Magnolia. Thus, she had the opportunity she'd been waiting for. 

It was well worth the wait though; Gajeel's look of utter shock was priceless. Before he could recover she'd plopped herself next to him primly and lifted the silver glass to her lips, suddenly nervous as she could feel his eyes rake over her bare flesh. She risked a glance in his direction, and barely held back a chuckle as he jerked his head away, gulping noisily as his face began to glow. He sputtered a bit, fumbling with the wine pitcher as he desperately looked everywhere but her. She smiled to herself, pleased that for once, she was the one who wasn't reduced to a bumbling idiot while flustered by the other. Unlike Gajeel, however,  
she had pity on him and began to discuss the mission ahead of them. He relaxed after a couple of minutes, grateful for the distraction as he jumped into full planning mode, despite that they already had a plan in motion. 

A chime of bells interrupted them, and Levy's smile turned into a mischievous smirk as she set down her glass. Gajeel froze, eyes glued to her while his own glass remained at his lips. She moved to the open area in front of them, blushing slightly as she tugged a blue lock nervously. 'This is it,' she thought, conscious of the butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath, then turned to face the stunned iron dragon slayer. 

"I've been working on a little dance since we got back to the guild," she started, shrugging her shoulders bashfully. He didn't respond other than blink at her owlishly, so she plowed on before her nerves got the best of her. "It's something I've been wanting to do for a while, tell me what you think?" 

With that, she clapped her hands together lightly, then spun on her heel, refusing to look at him as she danced. She held her breath as she swayed and spun, jingling the small bells that decorated her outfit. Flower and glowing lights popped into existence as she wrote them in the air, weaving the spells in with the music. They swirled around her as lightly as feathers, some grazing her sweat soaked skin. Soon her moves became bolder as she stretched her limbs, vaguely aware of the muscles that complained. She paid them no heed as she spun again, hands moving in a delicate yet serpentine way. Finally she spun to a stop, breathing hard as she bowed in front of Gajeel. She waited for a moment, barely able to hide her cheeky grin before she looked up and gasped. 

His flustered look had disappeared, and he was leaning over the table now, his eyes glinting hungrily. She blushed, shivering as he gazed down, licking his lips. 

"S-so, what did you think?" She asked lightly, fingers curling her hair again. He blinked, blushing as he snapped his eyes back up to hers. He grinned, then stood to join her on the dance floor. She gulped lightly as he loomed over her. She held her ground, her mouth quirking up in a light smile as he tugged lightly at the pink cape. "Gajeel?" She asked, her voice becoming breathy as he leaned in. He chuckled, and she nearly swooned in how husky he'd sounded. 

"Do you want me to tell you, or would you rather I show you?" He murmured, brushing his fingertips over her arms, causing goosebumps to rise. She shivered, though she felt as though she was on fire. She stood on tiptoe then, leaning into his sturdy bulk as she grinned at him. 

"Show me, then," she whispered, trembling lightly. He grinned, needing no more invitation than the sultry look on her face. 

 

~ 

 

She giggled as he grunted, struggling with his shirt as she stared up at him from the bed, still stretched out. He huffed when he was finally freed, tossing the garment aside to join his pants as he turned to her. He rolled his eyes, then tugged on her legs, pulling her closer. She pouted at him as he nipped her kneecap; he hadn't removed his shorts yet. She sighed as her eyes traced the bulge that strained against the fabric, licking her lips in anticipation. He chuckled, then crawled over her to plant a kiss on her lips. He leaned over her, bracing himself as he maneuvered between her legs. 

"Impatient, are we?" He crooned, kissing her chin lightly. She pouted as he brushed his nose over hers, then sighed as he kissed her again, his tongue sliding past her lips. She moaned lightly, tugging on his black locks as she rolled her hips up, giggling as he hissed, breaking off the kiss in a gasp. He snickered, then dove into her neck and began peppering her soft flesh in quick kisses as his fingers began tickling her. She squealed, laughing as she tried pushing his hands away. 

He grasped her hands then, bringing them over her head as his lips left longer kisses on her neck, licking the bruises he left behind. He dragged his hands down, leaving scorching trails on her skin as his mouth began to travel to her collar bone. She was breathless from laughing so much, and now the fire stirring in her gut left her gasping from need. How she had missed this; they'd both been so busy from the jobs and repairing the guild they barely had time anymore. Here, they had only themselves and the gentle breeze that blew through the room. 

She gasped as Gajeel licked her, dragging his tongue from her collar up to her chin, then down between her breasts, dipping briefly under the tie of her top. He licked up once more, then back down past the tie, down her stomach to her navel. She rolled her back as the heat of his breath tickled her belly, squirming when the tip of his tongue circled around it and traveled back up. He took the tie in his teeth, gently tugging it loose as the material slipped free. Her breath became erratic as he nudged it aside, revealing her soft breasts. She could feel his breath ghosting over the already hardening tips of her nipples, and moaned when she felt his tongue swirl around one before he brought it into his mouth. She could feel the vibrations of his groan as he sucked hard, flicking her nipple with his tongue as he massaged her other breast with gentle fingers. Her head fell back, eyes closed in ecstasy as he switched to the other breast, nipping at the sensitive skin as she arched her back, pressing herself as close as she could to his heated skin. 

He chuckled again as she moaned his name, kissing her breast before dragging his tongue back down her stomach and nipped at her hips. She huffed, brushing her fingers over her still sensitive nipples as he lipped the delicate chain holding the sarong up. With an audible "chink" he bit through the metal, and she felt the material slide away. The heat of his breath nearly matched the heat in her cheeks as he tugged her closer, kissing a small trail across her hips before traveling further down. He eased her knees over his shoulders for easier access, kissing her silky thighs as she gripped the sheets next to her, moaning in eagerness as he grinned cheekily at her. 

Her moans turned to whimpers as his fingers began to tease her, slipping between her lips and over her clit, flicking it gently before sliding his finger into her core. She twitched, gasping as he swirled it around inside her, dragging it out before plunging it back in. A second finger joined the first, and she keened as she felt the heat of his mouth on her, his tongue lazily licking her as he hummed. 

"Oh gods, Gajeel," she gasped, sliding her hand into his hair as he began to suck gently. The vibrations of his humming was beginning to drive her crazy, and he lapped noisily as she dripped over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out, spreading them apart before they completely left her. A choked squeak left her as she twitched, her muscles spasmed slightly as he let her hips down gently. She glanced at him, stunned when he began to suck on the fingers that had just played with her, his smoldering eyes never leaving hers. Heat bubbled in her chest, spreading to her face as he gulped loudly, licking his lips in satisfaction. She frowned at him, pouting as he leaned over her. 

"You're so loud, Gajeel," she muttered, biting her lips as his hands glided up her legs, thumbs pressing her hip bones gently. He chuckled, then pressed his lips on her stomach, kissing her lightly as his eyes glinted. 

"Not as loud as yer gonna be, Lev," he promised, his voice husky. Her breath hitched, and he straightened up, his hands leaving her skin to deftly pull his shorts off. In the low light, she could see his erection spring free of the constricting fabric, and she nearly whined as he grabbed himself, pulling and stroking his cock as it stiffened to its full length. She sat up, her hands reaching out to touch him, but he stopped her gently with his other hand, softly pushing her back onto the bed. 

"Not yet, Lev," he grinned at her, lifting her hips as he positioned himself between her thighs. She gasped as the heat of his cock slipped between her lips, throbbing against her sensitive clit. "You wanted me to show you what I thought of the show, didn't you?" He teased her gently, and rocked his hips up. She mewled as she felt his cock slide over her, and she stretched her arms over her head, nodding slowly as he lifted her legs as he leaned over her, slipping his cock down. He kissed her jaw as his fingers found her opening again, dipping inside one last time before leaving, the sudden heat of his head replacing them. She trembled as he began to push inside, resisting the urge to thrash about as he filled her slowly. She gripped the pillow under her head, her moans joining his groaning as his hips finally rested against her thighs. 

"Gods you feel good," he whispered in her ear, kissing her earlobe gently. She could only chuckle as she shivered, turning her face to nip at him lightly. He laughed, then pressed further into her before he pulled back, rocking them slowly as she panted. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips, keeping him close to her as he began to thrust into her, sweat beginning to glisten on his skin. He braced his elbows on either side of her, kissing her lips as she hugged him close. She panted as he kissed her jaw, rolling her hips up as his thrusts picked up speed, stirring the fire in her belly. It was spreading quickly across her skin, ticking the most sensitive of places as he pushed himself up over her, giving himself better leverage as his hips bucked at a frenzied pace, punctuated by his grunts and groans. 

She cried out as that heat reached her head, clearing out all other thoughts as she writhed under him, meeting him with a fervor of her own as she reached her climax, sobbing his name as she clung to him. He panted, thrusting harder as she tightened around him, hissing as he finally felt his own release in her, shuddering as she undulated under him, panting as she basked in the throes of her orgasm. He chuckled as he watched her, stroking her abdomen as she began to calm down. 

"Gihi, I hope you ain't tired, Levy," he murmured as he grasped her breast, squeezing gently as his thumb flicked her nipple as his thumb flicked her nipple. She moaned, raking her hand through her disheveled locks. 

"Gajeel," she whispered, biting her lip as she gazed up at him, rocking her hips as he twitched inside her, swelling as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she could hear him gulp in eagerness. 

"Just fuck me."


End file.
